Cashboxes are used on transit vehicles to collect fares from riders paying using cash. Cashboxes must be removed from vehicles and deposited, for example in vaults. The safety, monitoring and resetting (to indicate the cash has been removed from the cashbox such that it now contains no cash) of such cashboxes is thus important.
Existing approaches to cashbox safety and security may involve mechanical keys for removing the cashbox, mechanical restraints to tether cashboxes, probes that people handling the cashboxes (“Handlers”) may keep that store information about the cashbox and allow removal of the cashbox, depositing, resetting, and the like.
Such systems, however, do not provide adequate flexibility, automation, redundancy, and advanced notice of rogue actions.
There thus remains a need for systems and methods to safely and securely remove cashboxes from transit vehicles and monitor them effectively until their contents are deposited in vaults.